


Little Timid Horne

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humour, Laughter, Love, M/M, Phones, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Sweet, Twitter, soft, softies, timid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Greg is on his phone and Alex leans in for a better view.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 19





	Little Timid Horne

**Author's Note:**

> this literally all palmed down from that one moment in series 9 episode 5 when at some point, they're scoring the scores and alex leans over to look at greg's card and he slightly moves it in view for alex

Laying in bed, Alex still sleeping to the side of him, Greg woke up and unplugged the charger from his now fully charged phone on the bedside table next to him and then held it in his hands. He glanced over to Alex's back, as his body was facing the opposite direction, his hands curled in soft fists residing next to his face. Greg could hear the sweet sleepy noises he made in his sleep and fondly smiled to himself.

His fingers scrolled the screen on his phone while he browsed some notifications he had gotten overnight, lurking on his twitter timeline for some time. A few minutes later, he heard a cute yawn and small movement on the other side of the bed. He didn't need to look over to know that Alex had woken up.

He continued scrolling through his twitter home page: Alex turned around, trying to open his eyes to see more clearly and focused on the moving colours showing on Greg's phone. He snuggled up to Greg's chest as Greg wrapped his arm around Alex and held him close. He pecked a little kiss on Alex's forehead and then looked back at the screen.

Alex tried to lean in closer, to see what he was doing and then Greg moved his hand more towards him - enough for both of them to have a clear view of his phone. It was a small acknowledgement but still felt heartwarming. Alex appreciated the overwhelming amount of care and love that Greg had for him.

His head fell against Greg's cheek, seeing his thumbs stroke the screen, the pages he tapped on, who he was messaging and all the notifications pop ups that he had no sound on for.

Then he pressed the home screen button and opened up the camera app, popping it onto selfie mode - to see Alex and himself facing right into the camera hole. Alex hid with his hand covering his rosy face, smiling, laughing, muffling and snuggling more into Greg's chest.

Greg quietly chuckled, turning off his phone, placing it back on the bedside table and then held Alex closely. Once again, he planted a soft kiss on his forehead and a little bit of his hair.

"Little Timid Horne today, is it?" He giggled.

Though there was no reply - there was no need for one. Their love for each other could warm up the room and the entire flat within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but it's 3am and i don't know what is going on


End file.
